Kanba Takakura
is the oldest of the Takakura siblings. Official Bio Unlike his younger brother, Shoma, Kanba has a lot of experience in love and knows how to handle women. He cares for his younger sister, Himari, more than anyone else.Official Character page Personality Kanba is flirtatious and charming with women, earning him an infamous reputation as a player among both his ex-flings and his family. While his antics are not shown during the series, one can infer that he's had many excursions with many girls-- to the point that there is a club dedicated to seeing his demise, made up of none other than his many previous girlfriends. As the most direct and head-strong of the three Takakuras, Kanba assumes the most responsibility when it comes to saving Himari's life. He believes that the ends justifies the means, and thus goes to any length to save his sister-- something that is often questioned by his younger brother, Shoma. Relationships ***Spoilers ahead Shoma Takakura Kanba and Shoma are brothers of the Takakura family.They fight and bicker with each other, but get along and care for each other. For the most part, their rivalry is mostly playful, though there is tension between them. Kanba and Shoma both work together in order to obtain the Penguin Drum for their ill sister, Himari Takakura 's sake. A rift grows between them based on their morals - Kanba is willing to do literally anything to save Himari, but Shoma disagrees with the crimes Kanba is committing. The two of them get into a major fight over it, and it breaks the family up. When they were younger, they were symbolically trapped in boxes, starving to death. An apple, the fruit of fate, appeared in Kanba's box, meaning he was "chosen". Shoma did not receive an apple and resigned himself to starving to death - to be unchosen is to die. However, Kanba splits the apple in half and reaches his arm out of the box; Shoma reaches out his arm to take the apple. The two of them share the fruit of fate and Shoma is able to survive. In the end Kanba sacrificed himself to save Himari and Shoma sacrificed himself to spare Ringo from the punishment of being burned for altering fate. In the new timeline, Kanba and Shoma revert to children and walk by their old house together. They continue walking until they reach the stars. Himari Takakura Kanba is Himari's oldest brother. Himari is the most important person in his life - Kanba once told her that she was his entire world, and Sanetoshi describes Himari as Kanba's light and the meaning of his life. They love each other and are willing to sacrifice their own lives for each other. Kanba loves Himari and he is willing to do anything for her to the point of being very obsessive about it. He would hold onto a moving truck or commit crimes if it would help her even a little bit. He gives up part of his life for her in episode 1 and tries to give away the whole thing to save her in episode 12, though the Princess of Crystal doesn't accept. Similiarly, Himari tries to save Kanba when he sides with the terrorist group for money. She leaves the family and instead of going to live with her uncle, she follows Kanba. When it's clear that words alone cannot save him, she pleads for divine intervention and asks god to give back the gift of life Kanba had given her, at the cost of her own life. In the last episode, she kisses him and his blood turns into fruit. She shares the fruit of fate with him, thus completing the cycle (Kanba shared it with Shouma, Shouma shared it with Himari, and Himari shared it with Kanba.) Kanba makes a final sacrifice for her so that she can live a healthy life, and shatters into glass shards. Kanba's love for Himari may not be entirely brotherly, It is hinted at throughout the series, starting from episode 1, that he more than likely has romantic feelings for her. In the novel, his feelings for her are more apparent. However, he does not appear to want to act on his romantic feelings and seems conflicted over them. Kenzan Takakura Kenzan was Kanba's father. Kanba greatly admired his dad and viewed him as a role-model. The two of them shared a close relationship before he disappeared. One day during a typhoon, Himari was sick and the family couldn't get an ambulance out to help her. Kenzan strapped his daughter to his back and ran out into the storm to the hospital. Kanba, wanting to help, followed after him but ended up almost getting hit with a piece of flying glass. Kenzan shielded him from harm even though he was injured himself and had to get a cast for his arm later. Still, Kenzan was proud of his son and praised him, and told him "no storm lasts forever, but if you wait for it to pass, you can't protect the ones you love." Sanetoshi Watase Kanba's strong love for Himari makes him an easy mark for Sanetoshi to manipulate. Sanetoshi first begins manipulating Kanba by offering him medicine which can save Himari, but the medication steadily goes up in price, forcing Kanba to do more work for KIGA in order to get more money. Eventually Sanetoshi tells Kanba that Himari has built up a tolerance to the medication and that it will no longer work. However, Sanetoshi told him that he would save Himari with magic, so long as Kanba did what Sanetoshi told him which included blowing up a train. Kanba's relationship with Sanetoshi may be similar to the one Sanetoshi had with Kenzan in the past. The reason for the manipulation is because Sanetoshi wants Kanba to help him end the world, and possibly for his own amusement. He's curious to see how much Kanba can destroy with the power of his love. History References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Takakuras